forsakenrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Orcs
ORCS Orcish history is coated in blood. The earliest records of orcish history have recently been interpreted from cave carvings. The Orcs started as a very primitive and warlike race, using reproduction as a means to bolster ranks. After centuries of tribe-based war inside their own race, a tribe finally rose above the rest and unified the orcish hordes. That tribe was the Splintertusk Raiders. Now led by Axarr Splintertusk the orcish horde has the largest organized military force on Kharaak. Even though their oganization and size cannot be matched, their intelligence is still evolving and they can be easily out-strategized. For centuries the Orcish horde has rallied against the dwarves, taking their strongholds. In current day they have been pushed out of the strongholds during what the dwarves call the time of reclaimation. The Orcish Horde's current goal is to build their own capital but are having trouble finding unclaimed land. Forseeing bloodshed the drow have offered the orcs an alliance and given them the forests around the drow capital. Orcish History Battles of Tooth and Nail Early orc history is hard to follow. Most of it is scrawled onto cave walls in blood. The only constant is battles fought over control of the hordes. It takes at least 6,000 years before the first orc that is taught to read and write begins to record history. Battles of Stone and Leather It had been 7,000 years before the Orcish hordes had stopped fighting long enough to discover weaponry and armor for the first time. Utilizing these tools to destroy each other was the only logical answer to orcs. The battles of stone and leather would rage for 2,000 years. The Age of Domination The first conquest of the Splintertusk Tribe took place during this era. The dwarves of Mt. Silverload were exterminated. For centuries the mountain would act as a capital for the Splintertusk Tribe. Left to breed and train for almost 2,000 years the tribe would emerge only to become the most legendary of all the tribes. Utilizing what they learned from the left over dwarven writings, the Splintertusk Tribe would go down as the first orcs to begin blacksmithing. Steel weapons and armor would give the Splintertusk Tribe the obvious edge in combat, and their un-matchable numbers would force others to recognize their clear advantage. The Age of Unification 2,000 years ago, The orcs had finally been united by the Splintertusk Tribe. Upon unification the chieftain declared that each orc tribe that didn't want to be wiped out, would have to pay tribute to Splintertusk. The orc tribes decided that the best tribute would be a fortress. In honor of the tribute, Splintertusk ordered the rest of the horde to take over Warspite Hold. The Great Defeat 500 years ago, the orcish horde was pushed out of Warspite Hold by the Dwarven military over the span of an 8 month war. The death of Chieftain Splintertusk had sundered the organization of the Orcish horde, but before all was lost Splintertusk's advisor, a shaman, Stepped forth and claimed control over the horde. Many stood to challenge the shaman. Each challenger was silenced easily by the shaman's mastery over magic. Leading the horde to the gates of the Drow capital, he went in himself. It took 2 days before he re-emerged with an incredible decree. The Orcs had been given the forests around the drow capital to use as they see fit. Spread the Orcish horde throughout the forest was the Shaman's first order. The second order was to extinguish any dwarf that would set foot on their new lands. In present day the Orcs are viewed as the personal guardian of the Drow who had barely communicated with their elven brethren for a near millenia. Societal Structure Orcish society is based on strength and knowledge. Any military position is filled by orcs that can not only boast strength but prove it. Other positions are filled by the orcs that pride themselves on knowledge. From a very young age orcs are tested to see what part of society they will fit in. After a decision has been reached per orc child they are sent to receive the appropriate training. Orcish Religion Orcish religion is very shamanistic in nature. They worship a plethora of gods. Blood - Bulnak Death - Dargoth Storm - Siparakk Wisdom - Wunfelk Orcish Lifestyle Orcs have a different daily life based on their position however each style is based upon helping the orcs rise to the top of the food chain. Military orcs usually spend the day challenging each other to competitions of strength and endurance. Knowledge based orcs spend the day creating war strategies and organizing duties to keep the horde supplied and fed.